Now and forever
by Taelon90
Summary: What if Zo'or had chosen differently? Alternative scenario to the episode "Epiphany".


**I´ve had this scenario in mind for a quite some time and finally managed to write it. I´ve always liked the episode "Epiphany", especially the dialogues between Da'an and Zo'or. So this is my idea how things should have gone. I don´t know if I should continue this or not, it works fine as a one-shot too.**

**Many thanks to my betareader **_**Addie**_**, you were great help. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

Zo'or could not suppress his smile nor, did he even wish to do so. He had won. Da'an was lying down on a stasis bed, helpless and at his mercy. Soon he would absorb all the energy that the other taelon had so selfishy withheld. Then Da'an, along with the rest of the taelons, would be as good as gone, claimed by the death stasis. Zo'or would be free to do anything he desired without anyone interfering. The human resistance was left, of course, but he would get rid of them easily now. In his mind the young taelon already began to form plans concerning humanity.

Zo'or´s triumphant smile transformed soon to a cruel smirk as he watched the apparently nervous Da'an. He would never forgive the other taelon for rejecting his generous offer. They could have worked together but Da'an had decided against it. Instead he had been willing to let Zo'or die. His own child. But now he would pay for his treachery dearly. Revenge was indeed sweet sensation. Not only would he get enough core energy to live nearly a millenia, but he would also finally get rid of Da'an, after such a long time of trying. He had dreamed of that almost as long as he could remember.

Then why was there a small but constantly growing feeling of regret in his mind? Zo'or wanted Da'an gone so that he would never bother him again. And yet he did not... He knew the reason even if he could not admit it to himself. He _needed _Da'an. To challenge him, to confront him... to be there for him. Zo'or thought again about the outcome of his plan. Yes, he could do anything he wanted but he would also be alone. Though in some way he wanted it, he knew that he could not stand a millenia without anyone but humans as company. He needed Da'an conscious, he _wanted_ him conscious.

Actually, the more he watched Da'an´s helpless form the more he felt attracted. Their realitionship had been full of conflicts but Da'an was still his parent. _His_ and no other´s. He leaned closer as he made his decision.

Da'an waited for Zo'or to reply to his statement, not knowing if he even intented to do so. After a moment the young one started to speak in a quiet tone.

"No, Da'an. I do not 'intend to murder you' as you stated it. I shall not even condemn you to the death stasis no matter how well-deserved that would be. Instead, I shall repeat my earlier offer". Zo'or leanded even closer and Da'an could see something sinister in his eyes.

"And this time you do not have the luxury of declining". After saying this, Zo'or put his hand on the other taelons abdomen and began to suck the core energy out of him.

Once it was over, he watched Da'an´s defeated expression. Though he took the most of the energy, Da'an was still left with enough to last a few days. But as he was denied from entering the stasis he would be completely dependant on Zo'or. The young taelon would have laughed if it had been possible. Having this much power over Da'an was like a bliss. Never had he dreamed that he would feel this way.

Despite his nervousness, Da'an tried his best to stay calm.

"We must enter the stasis. That is our destiny", he tried to reason with his offspring.

"If it is, then we shall alter it", Zo'or answered.

"We shall form the future of our race... together", the taelon continued and captured Da'an´s hand, forcing him to stand up.

"Even if the rest of our kind is in stasis I am still the synod leader and it is your duty to obey me", Zo'or proclaimed with a sharp tone.

"Let us resume this discussion on the bridge", he continued with a soft voice which frightened Da'an even more than the familiar hateful tone.

The two started to walk along the dark corridors, the other with anticipation and the other with reluctance. No words were spoken but Zo'or glimpsed at his parent from time to time. Making Da'an obey him was relatively easy but making his mind submissive was a far more difficult task. But that would come in time. Being isolated here, forced to remain on the mothership, away from that blue planet and its inferior residents that Da'an so much loved would help him see that this was where he belonged. Then he would live for Zo'or and Zo'or alone. He would finally be the parent he never was before.

The bridge of the mothership was quiet and empty. Da'an walked to the window while Zo'or remained where he stood and merely observed his parent.

"You are not permitted neither to leave the mothership or to make contact with anyone else but to myself. Is that clear?", he asked with his superior tone. Da'an only nodded once and said nothing.

"And do not worry. I shall make certain that you have enough core energy. You shall have everything you need here, with me". Zo'or´s voice had softened again, which made Da'an feel very uncomfortable. He could not understand what his child´s point with all this was. Zo'or moved closer and stared at Da'an in an interrogative way.

"You are very quiet. It is quite unusual for you. Is something the matter?", the young taelon started again his attempt to create a conversation. Apparently, Da'an had decided to shield himself with silence. Zo'or started to feel more and more frustrated.

"I do not understand why you act this way. The mothership is completely at our disposal and that planet below is ours to take. I have no doubt that with the help of humans we shall overcome our crisis and become the saviors of our kind. How come this does not appeal to you?". The young taelon was determined to have an answer from his parent, no matter how long he would have to pursue this. Da'an was disadvantaged, they both knew that. So why resist? Still, Zo'or had to admit that he found this stubborn side of Da'an to be... fascinating.

"You sound quite confident about this. How come you are so certain that we will find solution or that humans will even help us?", Da'an answered in what was almost a tired tone. Zo'or tilted his head and his smile widened.

"They have done so thus far and shall continue to do so. Once I get rid of the Atlantic National Alliance and others that oppose me, controlling humanity will be almost too easy". Zo'or took a few steps closer with an ominous look on his face. Da'an tried his best to look unconcerned, but it was beginning to be difficult. He was more afraid of the fate of humanity and that of the rest of his species than for himself. There was no knowing what his power-seeking offspring might do.

"I always suspected you to be a traitor Da'an", Zo'or said with a quiet tone.

"So just to be certain, we shall now share and you will show me absolutely everything you know about resistance. If you truly know nothing, then we shall drop this subject. But if you are, or were, involved, then your knowledge might give us an advantage". The young taelon raised his hand and waited for the other to do the same. Da'an looked as if he had been slapped in the face. How could he do that? How could he betray Liam, who he still considered his friend, even after the man´s betrayal. He tried his best to find a way away from the situation but could find none. So he finally raised his hand too. Waiting more would only make Zo'or more incredulous.

'_Forgive me Liam_'.

"Oh, and do not try to shield anything from me. I will know it if you do", the leader of the two last remaining taelons said with a tone which no doubt said that disobeying would be very unwise. Da'an tried his best to hide his memories of the Resistance, and especially the ones about Liam and his origins, as deep in his mind as possible. He was not certain that would work, they might still be found if searched throughly enough. Da'an´s - and Liam´s - only hope was that Zo'or would only look at the surface and be satisfied with that.

But as the sharing began and Zo'or´s inquiring mind crept closer and closer, Da'an could feel how his child was determined to find out everything he could, no matter how long it would take. Desperation started to take over him, and at the back of his mind he could hear a faint voice.

'_You are mine... now and forever'._


End file.
